Heimdall's Secret Liasion
by VerelLupin
Summary: Heimdall's meeting someone in a place no one expects...


**Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok belongs to Sakura Kinoshita**

**I own nothing except the concept idea and that was actually suggested by my pal, Carolyn...You Rock!!**

* * *

He had to sneak out, if Freyr found about this he would never hear the end of it, but that wasn't what bothered Heimdall. What really bothered him was who he was meeting.

Forget Freyr finding out or even Odin. He couldn't even process what Loki would do to him if he found he was sneaking out to see Yamino.

At that Heimdall, messenger of the gods, laughed maniacally. He would show Loki in his own time but using his son to do it was a genius plan.

He walked with a bounce in his step as he neared the place of their assignation. He saw Yamino up ahead looking cautiously around him.

"Did anybody see you," Heimdall asks Yamino scanning around quickly.

"No, Master Loki was …preoccupied with Ms. Mayura." he said a pink tinge spreading to his cheekbones at the thought of what he had seen when he accidentally walked into the study earlier that night.

Yamino coughed delicately, "Are you sure, this is necessary?" he asks Heimdall brushing imaginary lint of his coat self-consciously.

"You're the one who intruded upon my space. I was here slightly happy before you showed up." Heimdall snarled at him.

"Quit complaining , where going to be late and then you really will be sorry, even if you are helping me." he said dragging the protesting Yamino with him.

Yamino held the door open for him and walked past several women who he clearly heard say, "How darling, bringing his son here."

Yamino sweat dropped as Heimdall turned and glared at the old ladies, who quickly scurried out of the hallway.

Heimdall led the way to set of double doors and calmly sat near the back not giving a second glance to the lady next to him, who glared at him for taking her sample.

Yamino bowed repeatedly to the old lady and sat gingerly next to Heimdall hoping he wouldn't make a scene like the last time.

Yamino set his tools down and spread them before him, 'what could he work on this time' he thought to himself. Those pictures from Katouru's beach house had been sitting in his folder for quite a while.

Meanwhile next to him, Heimdall was using a ridiculous amount of red and purple hawks 'to symbolize my power over Loki' he thought to himself. Yamino shook his head as the little god next to him cackled quietly.

He was shading a picture of Loki in particularly gruesome shade of dark green , when he was interrupted by Yamino's hands.

"If you trying to symbolize the loss of his immortal power, I think you need to use the embossing tool for that." Yamino said expertly adding glitter to a border of a picture featuring him and Fenrir during Christmas.

"This is why I didn't want to invite you to my scrap booking class, you're always correcting me." Heimdall said brusquely taking the rubber stamp from the table.

"Well, if you want to show your true hatred of Master Loki, you have to use colors that bring out the letters better, besides you spelled "Odious" wrong." Yamino said matter of fact.

It was at this instant that Heimdall exploded the side of his and Yamino's work space.

Heimdall was shoved out the hall and told not to come back if he couldn't stop cracking the furniture.

Yamino picked up their pages and signed himself and Heimdall up for next month's scrapbook class, bowing and apologizing profusely as he followed the protesting mini-god.

Yamino sighed while checking their supplies as they walked dejectedly out of the library and onto the street," this is the third scrap booking class you've interrupted." Yamino said. "Were never going to learn how to do keepsake chains if you keep this up." he said.

"I know, I know. Did you sign us up for the next class before they kicked us out?." Heimdall asked angrily.

"Of course, we have to bring color markers and a watch case next time." he informed Heimdall. "I'm sure Master Loki has a few, I'll get you one." Yamino said smiling at Heimdall

" I didn't even get to finish my I hate that odious trickster Loki page." he said pouting.

"It was coming along nicely, I especially liked how you used the stickers to highlight your power. Do you have anymore?" Yamino asked politely

"No, I used up the last ones on the Freyr being attacked by Freya page I did last week." he said tugging his rolling case.

"I'll get some mail order ones and get that nice cutting board with die cuts that we saw last week." Yamino said walking towards Loki's mansion.

"Great, now I don't have a border for my death threat." Heimdall said to himself as he headed home. "See you next month." he yelled back.


End file.
